Darkness Rises From the Shadows
by Darth Sadus
Summary: The story of a young Sith. Who hated the Jedi since he was little, his deep hatred has made him strong as he begins his tear through the galaxy. Will the Jedi win or will the young Sith prevail through the power of the dark side. Set After Return of The Jedi and Snoke and Kylo don't exist it is still the Sith Order.
1. A New Begining

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Peace is a lie, there is only passion

Through passion I gain strength

Through strength I gain power

Through power I gain victory

Through victory my chains are broken

The force shall free me.

I recited the Sith Code everyday for the past few years know engraining it in my brain, ever since the pathetic Jedi decided to slaughter my parents right in front of me. Its was then when I discovered I had the Force. I grew angry and released a power barrage of Force Lighting at the Jedi instantly killing him. Ever since I felt called to the Dark Side, called to the Sith. I have been living in a Sith temple ever since then, studying Sith lore hoping one day to bring the weak Jedi Order down to their knees and rule the galaxy forever. I counted on the Dark Side of the Force to feed me, to keep me alive and well and it prevailed thus far. I cloaked my presence in the Force and wore a Force Mask to hide my face when I go into the public areas. I am Ron Sonki but I like to refer to myself as Darth Sadus. The current Sith Lord is Darth Krone and is apprentice is Darth Vicious but they are weak I plan to over throw him once I reach my full potential as a Sith.

Today I decided to venture into the tomb of Darth Bane the Sith Lord and creator of the Rule of Two. The moment I walked in a dark imposing voice shouted "Who dares come into my tomb and disrupt my peace?" "I am Darth Sadus I come to seek knowledge from you." "Darth Sadus?" Asked Bane. "Are you one of Krone's apprentices?" "No," I said "Krone is weak, he selfishly took over the throne when Sidious and Vader died with out any formal training, I plan to overthrow him soon. That is why I am here today to seek your knowledge." "Ah, wise you are to seek my knowledge. I grant to you access to all of my books, holocrons, and knowledge" all of a sudden Bane disappeared and a wall opened up revealing tons of books and knowledge and in the center a bright red glowing Sith Holocron that belonged to Darth Bane. I spent the next few hours reading and remembering all that Darth Bane's secret library had to offer and at the end I took the holocron and thanked Bane, after which I went back to the Sith temple to meditate on my thoughts.

Once I arrive I sat on the once ancient Sith Emperor's throne and meditated calling on the Dark Side to make me stronger, then I looked into the future and I saw hundreds of Sith bowing before there Emperor and when I saw his face I smiled. It was me, Darth Sadus, ruler of the galaxy. 

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON


	2. Rise of Sith

Chapter 2

Rise of the Sith

10 years later...

I grew more and more powerful everyday over the course of ten years intricately planning my ultimate takeover of the Sith and finally bring balance to the force when everybody will bow their knee to me, The Emperor of the Galaxy. I dug deeper into the dark side then any other Sith before my face more deformed then Sidious or Bane this resembled my dedication to the Sith and the dark side and also a symbol of my power. I received knowledge from a lot of previous Sith like Bane, Sidious, and Revan plus more. I gained the power to destroy world to create life and most of all to destroy the Jedi. I also joined a force connection to most of the Sith Lords so I can talk to them whenever I want and vise versa.

Today was the day that I begin my takeover of the Sith and the beginning of the extensive period of time to end the Jedi scum. My first objective is to destroy the current Emperor and his weak apprentice.

I jump into my fighter jet and took off to one the Star Destroyers I knew he was in after all he took from Sidious after his shameful death and Sidious had installed a Force Detection in there So an alarm would sound signaling all soldiers to open fire on the user. When I had arrived at the docking bay I gave them the master code that Sidious said should work and sure enough it did. I landed to see the Emperor fighting a Jedi with his apprentice dead on the floor. "Perfect I thought to myself, let the Jedi kill the Emperor and after that I will kill the weaker Jedi. Sure enough after a few minutes the Jedi saw an opening in the Emperor's defenses and stab him in the heart. I then slowly snuck up on him. He pulled out a holo-projector and a projection of Leia Organa popped up. He spoke and said "The Sith are dead we have won!" It was right then that I pulled out a blaster and shot him instantly killing him. I heard Leia speak, "He died for the greater good, now that the Sith are gone there will finally be peace." I chuckled at Leia's foolishness she thought the Sith were gone when the weren't and she should no there is never peace it is a lie only order.

I then proceeded to his throne room and found the Emperor's holo-projector and set it to project to all the other Star Destroyers once I appeared I said, "Hello servants of the Empire, your master is dead. I am your new master. Now set a course to Korriban, if any body disobeys or disagrees they will die. If anybody objects please speak out now." 20 people objected so I crushed their soul through my projection and killed them, another power granted to me through the dark side.

Once I arrived at I led all the leader to an ancient Sith temple that will serve as my temporary palace for my new Sith Empire. I then addressed all my servants and said. Greetings everyone today marks the day of a new birth for our Empire. But we will no longer be called the Empire but the Sith, that is our new name from today the whole galaxy will fear and bow before the Sith. To prove your loyalty to me , Darth Sadus, you must bow before me anyone who doesn't will die. Everyone obeyed, I smiled, good I thought to myself they fear me, Darth Sadus.

Then I went and meditated on the dark side letting it lead me to the place where I should build my palace and temple. When I finally found the place I looked up and was amazed at the dark side energy in the place. It was the center of the strong dark side nexus on Korriban this palace I said will be all dedicated to me. There will be no more Sith Lords after this except me. I will bring glory back to the Sith and all will bow before me and the dark side who serves me will build it. So I start meditating and using the dark side to created my temple


End file.
